


Hard Questions

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Existential Angst, Gen, In a way, Not Canon Compliant, they don't exist technically and this is about that, well kind of? they never had this conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxas asks a hard question.<br/>(A non canon conversation about the existence of beings that shouldn't exist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Questions

"Axel?" 

"Mph?" The red head grunted, almost an entire bar of ice cream shoved into his mouth. 

Roxas was staring into space, thinking heavily about something. "Where do the Heartless go when they're destroyed?" 

Axel rose an eyebrow and finished chewing. "I thought they already told you? When you kill them with your Keyblade their hearts get captured and–" 

"I mean where do their bodies go?" 

"The realm of darkness." Axel shrugged, tossing his popsicle stick over the edge of the clock tower they sat on. "They're not really physical. They're made of darkness. They go back to where they came from." 

"Oh." Roxas went back to chewing on his dessert before suddenly asking, "Where do we go when we die?" 

Axel nearly fell off the clock tower. 

"Um." He honestly didn't know how to answer that. Or at least answer it in a way that would make sense to the kid.  
"We... We don't really 'die' in the traditional sense..." 

Roxas looked at him blankly with his eerie blue eyes. Axel coughed nervously, despite not needed to. 

"Well. We aren't human. You know that right?" 

Slowly the boy nodded. 

"The bodies we have. They're not real. Well they are but, they... I don't know how to explain this. Um. We don't have a heart. That's arguably the strongest thing in the human body. Stronger than the body and the soul.

"We just have bodies and souls. We're shells basically. Like the Dusks. They have bodies just like ours but their souls are weak and their bodies reflect that."

Axel could see the gears turn in the kid's head. Probably trying to compare himself to a Dusk. Axel would have shuddered at the thought of being related to those awful, malformed _things_ if he was able to feel any sort of disgust. 

"So," He continued. "We have strong souls and therefore we have humanoid bodies. But we still don't have a heart. We shouldn't exist, but we do. So when we're severely injured the universe does it's job and wipes us from existence. Our bodies dissolve into darkness and nothing else happens. 

"We don't die. We _can't_ die, because we're technically not alive." Axel finished less than gracefully, gesturing with his hands. A nervous habit that carried over from a long time ago. 

Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it and looked at the sunset that eternally painted the sky. "I feel like I'm alive." 

"Ha, 'feel'. Yeah." Axel's fingers twitched at the memory of feeling something. "It's easy to trick yourself." 

Roxas looked troubled, but he didn't ask any other questions after that. 

They soon stood up and left, walking down the distressingly steep stairs without a care because what was fear to a pair of emotionless beings? A fall from this height would hurt, but it was nothing a few hi-potions couldn't fix. 

When they were on better ground, Axel opened a portal. 

"In you go," He playfully (awkwardly) pushed the boy's shoulder. 

Roxas stood still, thinking. He hasn't talked after their conversation on the tower. 

Axel sighed and put his hand on boy's head, ruffling his already messy hair. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get our hearts back soon enough, what with you and your Keyblade. We'll be human again." 

Axel smiled in a way he hoped was comforting. It's been a long time since he's comforted someone. He didn't know why he tried, but there was something about this kid that he was interested in. He was powerful in a way that eluded Axel and he needed to be closer to see what it was. 

Roxas smiled back. "Yeah, you're right!" And then he ran into the portal without another word. 

Axel stared after. "Huh." He mused to himself. "It almost felt like he... No, that's impossible." Axel shook the thought out of his head and walked through the portal, letting the darkness wrap around him. 

_'It almost looked like he had a heart.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 am. I wish that they covered more topics like this in the games... explored a bit more about the natures of Nobodies.


End file.
